Voltage-gated sodium channels, transmembrane proteins that initiate action potentials in nerve, muscle and other electrically excitable cells, are a necessary component of normal sensation, emotions, thoughts and movements (Catterall, W. A., Nature (2001), Vol. 409, pp. 988-990). These channels consist of a highly processed alpha subunit that is associated with auxiliary beta subunits. The pore-forming alpha subunit is sufficient for channel function, but the kinetics and voltage dependence of channel gating are in part modified by the beta subunits (Goldin et al., Neuron (2000), Vol. 28, pp. 365-368). Each alpha-subunit contains four homologous domains, I to IV, each with six predicted transmembrane segments. The alpha-subunit of the sodium channel, forming the ion-conducting pore and containing the voltage sensors regulating sodium ion conduction has a relative molecular mass of 260,000. Electrophysiological recording, biochemical purification, and molecular cloning have identified ten different sodium channel alpha subunits and four beta subunits (Yu, F. H., et al., Sci. STKE (2004), 253; and Yu, F. H., et al., Neurosci. (2003), 20:7577-85).
The hallmarks of sodium channels include rapid activation and inactivation when the voltage across the plasma membrane of an excitable cell is depolarized (voltage-dependent gating), and efficient and selective conduction of sodium ions through conducting pores intrinsic to the structure of the protein (Sato, C., et al., Nature (2001), 409:1047-1051). At negative or hyperpolarized membrane potentials, sodium channels are closed. Following membrane depolarization, sodium channels open rapidly and then inactivate. Channels only conduct currents in the open state and, once inactivated, have to return to the resting state, favoured by membrane hyperpolarization, before they can reopen. Different sodium channel subtypes vary in the voltage range over which they activate and inactivate as well as their activation and inactivation kinetics.
The sodium channel family of proteins has been extensively studied and shown to be involved in a number of vital body functions. Research in this area has identified variants of the alpha subunits that result in major changes in channel function and activities, which can ultimately lead to major pathophysiological conditions. Implicit with function, this family of proteins are considered prime points of therapeutic intervention. NaV1.1 and NaV1.2 are highly expressed in the brain (Raymond, C. K., et al., J. Biol. Chem. (2004), 279(44):46234-41) and are vital to normal brain function. In humans, mutations in NaV1.1 and NaV1.2 result in severe epileptic states and in some cases mental decline (Rhodes, T. H., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (2004), 101(30):11147-52; Kamiya, K., et al., J. Biol. Chem. (2004), 24(11):2690-8; Pereira, S., et al., Neurology (2004), 63(1):191-2). As such both channels have been considered as validated targets for the treatment of epilepsy (see PCT Published Patent Publication No. WO 01/38564).
NaV1.3 is broadly expressed throughout the body (Raymond, C. K., et al., op. cit.). It has been demonstrated to have its expression upregulated in the dorsal horn sensory neurons of rats after nervous system injury (Hains, B. D., et al., J. Neurosci. (2003), 23(26):8881-92). Many experts in the field have considered NaV1.3 as a suitable target for pain therapeutics (Lai, J., et al., Curr. Opin. Neurobiol. (2003), (3):291-72003; Wood, J. N., et al., J. Neurobiol. (2004), 61(1):55-71; Chung, J. M., et al., Novartis Found Symp. (2004), 261:19-27; discussion 27-31, 47-54).
NaV1.4 expression is essentially limited to muscle (Raymond, C. K., et al., op. cit.). Mutations in this gene have been shown to have profound effects on muscle function including paralysis, (Tamaoka A., Intern. Med. (2003), (9):769-70). Thus, this channel can be considered a target for the treatment of abnormal muscle contractility, spasm or paralysis.
The cardiac sodium channel, NaV1.5, is expressed mainly in the heart ventricles and atria (Raymond, C. K., et al., op. cit.), and can be found in the sinovial node, ventricular node and possibly Purkinje cells. The rapid upstroke of the cardiac action potential and the rapid impulse conduction through cardiac tissue is due to the opening of NaV1.5. As such, NaV1.5 is central to the genesis of cardiac arrhythmias. Mutations in human NaV1.5 result in multiple arrhythmic syndromes, including, for example, long QT3 (LQT3), Brugada syndrome (BS), an inherited cardiac conduction defect, sudden unexpected nocturnal death syndrome (SUNDS) and sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) (Liu, H. et al., Am. J. Pharmacogenomics (2003), 3(3):173-9). Sodium channel blocker therapy has been used extensively in treating cardiac arrhythmias. The first antiarrhythmic drug, quinidine, discovered in 1914, is classified as a sodium channel blocker.
NaV1.6 encodes an abundant, widely distributed voltage-gated sodium channel found throughout the central and peripheral nervous systems, clustered in the nodes of Ranvier of neural axons (Caldwell, J. H., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (2000), 97(10): 5616-20). Although no mutations in humans have been detected, NaV1.6 is thought to play a role in the manifestation of the symptoms associated with multiple sclerosis and has been considered as a target for the treatment of this disease (Craner, M. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (2004), 101(21):8168-73).
NaV1.7 was first cloned from the pheochromocytoma PC12 cell line (Toledo-Aral, J. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1997), 94:1527-1532). Its presence at high levels in the growth cones of small-diameter neurons suggested that it could play a role in the transmission of nociceptive information. Although this has been challenged by experts in the field as NaV1.7 is also expressed in neuroendocrine cells associated with the autonomic system (Klugbauer, N., et al., EMBO J. (1995), 14(6):1084-90) and as such has been implicated in autonomic processes. The implicit role in autonomic functions was demonstrated with the generation of NaV1.7 null mutants; deleting NaV1.7 in all sensory and sympathetic neurons resulted in a lethal perinatal phenotype. (Nassar, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (2004), 101(34):12706-11.). In contrast, by deleting the NaV1.7 expression in a subset of sensory neurons that are predominantly nociceptive, a role in pain mechanisms, was demonstrated (Nassar, et al., op. cit.). Further support for NaV1.7 blockers active in a subset of neurons is supported by the finding that two human heritable pain conditions, primary erythromelalgia and familial rectal pain, have been shown to map to NaV1.7 (Yang, Y., et al., J. Med. Genet. (2004), 41(3):171-4).
The expression of NaV1.8 is essentially restricted to the DRG (Raymond, C. K., et al., op. cit.). There are no identified human mutations for NaV1.8. However, NaV1.8-null mutant mice were viable, fertile and normal in appearance. A pronounced analgesia to noxious mechanical stimuli, small deficits in noxious thermoreception and delayed development of inflammatory hyperalgesia suggested to the researchers that NaV1.8 plays a major role in pain signalling (Akopian, A. N., et al., Nat. Neurosci. (1999), 2(6): 541-8). Blocking of this channel is widely accepted as a potential treatment for pain (Lai, J, et al., op. cit.; Wood, J. N., et al., op. cit.; Chung, J. M., et al., op. cit.). PCT Published Patent Application No. WO03/037274A2 describes pyrazole-amides and sulfonamides for the treatment of central or peripheral nervous system conditions, particularly pain and chronic pain by blocking sodium channels associated with the onset or recurrence of the indicated conditions. PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 03/037890A2 describes piperidines for the treatment of central or peripheral nervous system conditions, particularly pain and chronic pain by blocking sodium channels associated with the onset or recurrence of the indicated conditions. The compounds, compositions and methods of these inventions are of particular use for treating neuropathic or inflammatory pain by the inhibition of ion flux through a channel that includes a PN3 (NaV1.8) subunit.
The tetrodotoxin insensitive, peripheral sodium channel NaV1.9, disclosed by Dib-Hajj, S. D., et al. (see Dib-Hajj, S. D., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1998), 95(15):8963-8) was shown to reside solely in the dorsal root ganglia. It has been demonstrated that NaV1.9 underlies neurotrophin (BDNF)-evoked depolarization and excitation, and is the only member of the voltage gated sodium channel superfamily to be shown to be ligand mediated (Blum, R., Kafitz, K. W., Konnerth, A., Nature (2002), 419 (6908):687-93). The limited pattern of expression of this channel has made it a candidate target for the treatment of pain (Lai, J, et al., op. cit.; Wood, J. N., et al., op. cit.; Chung, J. M. et al., op. cit.).
NaX is a putative sodium channel, which has not been shown to be voltage gated. In addition to expression in the lung, heart, dorsal root ganglia, and Schwann cells of the peripheral nervous system, NaX is found in neurons and ependymal cells in restricted areas of the CNS, particularly in the circumventricular organs, which are involved in body-fluid homeostasis (Watanabe, E., et al., J. Neurosci. (2000), (20):7743-51). NaX-null mice showed abnormal intakes of hypertonic saline under both water- and salt-depleted conditions. These findings suggest that the NaX plays an important role in the central sensing of body-fluid sodium level and regulation of salt intake behaviour. Its pattern of expression and function suggest it as a target for the treatment of cystic fibrosis and other related salt regulating maladies.
Studies with the sodium channel blocker tetrodotoxin (TTX) used to lower neuron activity in certain regions of the brain, indicate its potential use in the treatment of addiction. Drug-paired stimuli elicit drug craving and relapse in addicts and drug-seeking behavior in rats. The functional integrity of the basolateral amygdala (BLA) is necessary for reinstatement of cocaine-seeking behaviour elicited by cocaine-conditioned stimuli, but not by cocaine itself. BLA plays a similar role in reinstatement of heroin-seeking behavior. TTX-induced inactivation of the BLA on conditioned and heroin-primed reinstatement of extinguished heroin-seeking behaviour in a rat model (Fuchs, R. A. and See, R. E., Psychopharmacology (2002) 160(4):425-33).
This closely related family of proteins has long been recognised as targets for therapeutic intervention. Sodium channels are targeted by a diverse array of pharmacological agents. These include neurotoxins, antiarrhythmics, anticonvulsants and local anesthetics (Clare, J. J., et al., Drug Discovery Today (2000) 5:506-520). All of the current pharmacological agents that act on sodium channels have receptor sites on the alpha subunits. At least six distinct receptor sites for neurotoxins and one receptor site for local anesthetics and related drugs have been identified (Cestèle, S. et al., Biochimie (2000), Vol. 82, pp. 883-892).
The small molecule sodium channel blockers or the local anesthetics and related antiepileptic and antiarrhythmic drugs, interact with overlapping receptor sites located in the inner cavity of the pore of the sodium channel (Catterall, W. A., Neuron (2000), 26:13-25). Amino acid residues in the S6 segments from at least three of the four domains contribute to this complex drug receptor site, with the IVS6 segment playing the dominant role. These regions are highly conserved and as such most sodium channel blockers known to date interact with similar potency with all channel subtypes. Nevertheless, it has been possible to produce sodium channel blockers with therapeutic selectivity and a sufficient therapeutic window for the treatment of epilepsy (e.g. lamotrignine, phenytoin and carbamazepine) and certain cardiac arrhythmias (e.g. lignocaine, tocainide and mexiletine). However, the potency and therapeutic index of these blockers is not optimal and have limited the usefulness of these compounds in a variety of therapeutic areas where a sodium channel blocker would be ideally suited.
Management of Acute and Chronic Pain
Drug therapy is the mainstay of management for acute and chronic pain in all age groups, including neonates, infants and children. The pain drugs are classified by the American Pain Society into three main categories: 1) non-opioid analgesics-acetaminophen, and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), including salicylates (e.g. aspirin), 2) opioid analgesics and 3) co-analgesics.
Non-opioid analgesics such as acetaminophen and NSAIDs are useful for acute and chronic pain due to a variety of causes including surgery, trauma, arthritis and cancer. NSAIDs are indicated for pain involving inflammation because acetaminophen lacks anti-inflammatory activity. Opioids also lack anti-inflammatory activity. All NSAIDs inhibit the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX), thereby inhibiting prostaglandin synthesis and reducing the inflammatory pain response. There are at least two COX isoforms, COX-1 and COX-2. Common non-selective COX inhibitors include, ibuprofen and naproxen. Inhibition of COX-1, which is found in platelets, GI tract, kidneys and most other human tissues, is thought to be associated with adverse effects such as gastrointestinal bleeding. The development of selective COX-2 NSAIDs, such as Celecoxib, Valdecoxib and Rofecoxib, have the benefits of non-selective NSAIDs with reduced adverse effect profiles in the gut and kidney. However, evidence now suggests that chronic use of certain selective COX-2 inhibitors can result in an increased risk of stroke occurrence.
The use of opioid analgesics is recommended by the American Pain Society to be initiated based on a pain-directed history and physical that includes repeated pain assessment. Due to the broad adverse effect profiles associated with opiate use, therapy should include a diagnosis, integrated interdisciplinary treatment plan and appropriate ongoing patient monitoring. It is further recommended that opioids be added to non-opioids to manage acute pain and cancer related pain that does not respond to non-opioids alone. Opioid analgesics act as agonists to specific receptors of the mu and kappa types in the central and peripheral nervous system. Depending on the opioid and its formulation or mode of administration it can be of shorter or longer duration. All opioid analgesics have a risk of causing respiratory depression, liver failure, addiction and dependency, and as such are not ideal for long-term or chronic pain management.
A number of other classes of drugs may enhance the effects of opioids or NSAIDSs, have independent analgesic activity in certain situations, or counteract the side effects of analgesics. Regardless of which of these actions the drug has, they are collectively termed “coanalgesics”. Tricyclic antidepressants, antiepileptic drugs, local anaesthetics, glucocorticoids, skeletal muscle relaxants, anti-spasmodil agents, antihistamines, benzodiazepines, caffeine, topical agents (e.g. capsaicin), dextroamphetamine and phenothizines are all used in the clinic as adjuvant therapies or individually in the treatment of pain. The antiepeileptic drugs in particular have enjoyed some success in treating pain conditions. For instance, Gabapentin, which has an unconfirmed therapeutic target, is indicated for neuropathic pain. Other clinical trials are attempting to establish that central neuropathic pain may respond to ion channel blockers such as blockers of calcium, sodium and/or NMDA (N-methyl-D-aspartate) channels. Currently in development are low affinity NMDA channel blocking agents for the treatment of neuropathic pain. The literature provides substantial pre-clinical electrophysiological evidence in support of the use of NMDA antagonists in the treatment of neuropathic pain. Such agents also may find use in the control of pain after tolerance to opioid analgesia occurs, particularly in cancer patients.
Systemic analgesics such as NSAIDs and opioids are to be distinguished from therapeutic agents which are useful only as local analgesics/anaesthetics. Well known local analgesics such as lidocaine and xylocaine are non-selective ion channel blockers which can be fatal when administered systemically. A good description of non-selective sodium channel blockers is found in Madge, D. et al., J. Med. Chem. (2001), 44(2):115-37.
Several sodium channel modulators are known for use as anticonvulsants or antidepressants, such as carbamazepine, amitriptyline, lamotrigine and riluzole, all of which target brain tetradotoxin-sensitive (TTX-S) sodium channels. Such TTX-S agents suffer from dose-limiting side effects, including dizziness, ataxia and somnolence, primarily due to action at TTX-S channels in the brain.
Sodium Channels Role in Pain
Sodium channels play a diverse set of roles in maintaining normal and pathological states, including the long recognized role that voltage gated sodium channels play in the generation of abnormal neuronal activity and neuropathic or pathological pain (Chung, J. M. et al., op. cit.). Damage to peripheral nerves following trauma or disease can result in changes to sodium channel activity and the development of abnormal afferent activity including ectopic discharges from axotomised afferents and spontaneous activity of sensitized intact nociceptors. These changes can produce long-lasting abnormal hypersensitivity to normally innocuous stimuli, or allodynia. Examples of neuropathic pain include, but are not limited to, post-herpetic neuralgia, trigeminal neuralgia, diabetic neuropathy, chronic lower back pain, phantom limb pain, and pain resulting from cancer and chemotherapy, chronic pelvic pain, complex regional pain syndrome and related neuralgias.
There has been some degree of success in treating neuropathic pain symptoms by using medications, such as gabapentin, and more recently pregabalin, as short-term, first-line treatments. However, pharmacotherapy for neuropathic pain has generally had limited success with little response to commonly used pain reducing drugs, such as NSAIDS and opiates. Consequently, there is still a considerable need to explore novel treatment modalities.
There remains a limited number of potent effective sodium channel blockers with a minimum of adverse events in the clinic. There is also an unmet medical need to treat neuropathic pain and other sodium channel associated pathological states effectively and without adverse side effects. The present invention provides methods to meet these critical needs.